Tenshi
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: Haruhi isn't who everyone thinks she is and unfortunately for her that means she is supposed to be dead because that is what The Authority wish, because of this the people who are closest to her are also put at risk. Undecided paring-some romance & SciFi
1. Prologue A Warning

**This idea is weird but it has been in my head for a while so I decided to try it out ^^ Hope you like it, if not, just stop reading**

**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisco is not me, will never be me, even in later chapters, surprise, surprise.**

Haruhi was late to the Host Club, again. It wasn't her fault but of course she would get the blame.

Haruhi ran along a quiet street, clutching the bag with coffee tubs inside. The twins had told her that she needed to restock the coffee supply so she had decided to do it just before she was expected at the Host Club but there had been a long queue at the supermarket so Haruhi's plans were spoilt.

_I can't believe I'm letting these people push me around, _Haruhi thought disapprovingly at herself, _I don't want to draw attention to myself so I guess I'll have to put up with it._

Haruhi was sidetracked from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around warily. She eyed the person in front of her.

'Hi Tetsuya-san, I'm kind of busy, sorry, so I have to go,' Haruhi turned around and proceeded to the school.

'Oh please Haruhi, stop pretending you don't know who I am,' Tetsuya tilted his head and grinned.

'I know who you are but it doesn't matter, leave before I have to hurt you,' Haruhi hissed,' why are you talking to me now anyway? You just ignored me before.'

'Feisty aren't we? But I wouldn't expect otherwise. You shouldn't hurt me; I know your location now so I can tell The Authority, unless you're nice to me I'll give you away,' he leant down and looked her in the eye, 'I doubt a midget like you could do much anyway,'

'You can't contact them anymore that I can, you're an outcast, nobody will believe you,'

'Damn, your mama taught you a lot didn't she?' Tetsuya laughed, 'didn't help her did it? Did she tell you it was her fault I'm down here, just because I'm blood related? I hated that woman, wouldn't stay quiet, had to tell everyone just what she thought.'

'Leave my mom out of this,' Haruhi glared, she was getting angry and she knew that wasn't good.

'Poor little baby,' Tetsuya simpered, 'you were so weak your mama died protecting you, don't you feel guilty?'

'Shut up,' Haruhi clenched her fists.

'She died because of you,'

'Shut _up_!' Haruhi yelled, her blood was boiling and she felt the back of her shirt and blazer rip. Tetsuya jumped back in surprise and Haruhi glanced around, checking nobody was there, 'shit, and she jumped into the air, she had to get away before she was seen.

'A thunderstorm is brewing, princess!' Tetsuya called after her with one last laugh then walked away.

**This was NOT a full chapter, just an introduction thing. I am posting the introduction to three stories and then the one with the most votes on my poll/ encouragement/ begging (XD) will be taken up first, the other two will follow closely. I guess it's kind of stupid having five stories going at once but I have the ideas and the one that people like the most will be the one continued first. **

**This into may be edited/completely changed if it doesn't fit in with the story I have planned but not likely as I am far to last -.-**


	2. Fear and Hidden Secrets

**Long time, I know -.- but I am spending my time on the first few chapters before it gets into a flow, I hope people don't give up on me, please don't! I'll try my best!**

Huni looked out of the window over his towering mass of cake, feeling the warmth of the early summer sun through the window. He was happy to be in the third music room again after such a long time, he and Mori intended to visit often but they couldn't always. He watched the clouds drift over the blue sky outside, savouring the taste of sponge cake.

Something flickered at the top of the window pane; Huni's eyes immediately locked onto it and narrowed his eyes before the thing disappeared from view. _Must've been a bird, _he thought absently and shovelled more sugary goodness into his mouth.

A lone white petal fell through the summer air, Huni followed its path absentmindedly, and then saw another petal follow it, and another, a cascade of petals fell past the window.

'Huh,' Huni frowned. Mori followed the smaller boy's stare, 'I thought blossom season was over.'

The petals stopped falling and a small hand knocked on the top of the window catching the other host's attention. For once it was silent.

'Help,' a muffled voice came from the direction of the hand.

'Is somebody on the roof?' Hikaru stared incredulously.

'Ridiculous,' Kyouya sounded like he was trying to convince himself, 'the only way up is locked for employee used only.'

'Hello?' the voice came again.

'Whoever it is, we must help them!' Tamaki exclaimed, pulling at the stiff window in an attempt to move it. Mori nudged him gently out of the way then pulled the window open with ease. A figure blurred past him from above and slid in through the window, crash landing on the floor.

'Ha-Haruhi?' the girl groaned at the sound of the loud shrieks and she pushed herself up onto her knees.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes at white blurs he though he saw behind her, then they vanished, as if his vision had cleared and he saw her in her destroyed shirt and blazer, an unreadable expression on her face still staring at the floor, she looked up slowly at the hosts.

'What the hell _happened _to you?' Hikaru and Kaoru gasped.

'Did someone attack you?' Huni ran over and placed her hand on Haruhi's back gently, a small frown flashed across his face then disappeared, replaced with concern.

'Not really...' Haruhi trailed of looking uncomfortable, almost desperate.

'Evidently something happened, you were on the roof and your clothes most certainly didn't do that themselves,' Kyouya managed to keep concern out of his own voice but curiosity definitely sneaked into his speech.

'Talk to us Haruhi, tell us who did this to you, are you hurt?' Tamaki bend down and cupped her face in his palms, Haruhi pulled back harshly although the anger in her face looked real it didn't seem directed at Tamaki or any of them at all. She stood up.

'I wish I could tell you but I don't want to bring you into this, I'm going to go get changed,' she headed towards the changing rooms then paused, 'I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me questions, I might have to tell you soon anyway.'

When she was gone the hosts all just stood there, unsure what to do after such a strange event.

'Do you think there's something wrong in her family, is someone blackmailing them?' Tamaki said in a surprisingly calm voice, for once his suggestion sounded plausible. He was still crouched on the floor, looking at the space Haruhi had just occupied.

'Haru-chan is stubborn,' Huni said quietly, 'even if she needed help she wouldn't ask us and if we push her she'll get upset.'

'If we don't she might get hurt again!' Hikaru all but yelled with frustration. Kaoru placed a hand on his brother's arm.

'That's the weird thing though, or one of them, although her clothes are trashed she didn't have any injuries, no cuts or bruises,' Hikaru was silenced into thought by his brother's observation.

'I felt two cuts on her back,' Huni frowned again, 'but one second and they were gone.'

Mori, who had been watching the whole scene with his usual silent observation, bent down and picked something up from the floor. Huni watched his cousin and went over to see what he'd picked up, the expression on the small college student's face got even more confused.

The others came to peer at what was in his hand, a lone white petal.

'I'm sorry Mori-senpai, Huni-senpai,' Tamaki said impatiently, 'but I think we have more important things to deal with than flowers.'

'Yeah,' the twins agreed with Tamaki for once, 'it probably just came in through the window.'

Huni and Kyouya remained in silent thought while the idiot trio went to try and hatch another harebrained plan, converting the emo corner into some weird meeting area. Haruhi emerged from the changing room in a fresh shirt; she was holding her old uniform muttering about waste and expenses.

'Will you add the expense of a new blazer to my debt,' she muttered reluctantly when she reached Kyouya, he just fixed her with a stare.

'To be honest I don't care about that I just want to know what's going on,'

'Nothing you can help with,' was all Haruhi said, 'we should be getting ready for our guests right?'

Kyouya continued to stare but started to move to get preparations in place, 'quite.'

Mori grabbed Haruhi's shoulder gently before she could leave, 'is this yours?'

Everyone turned at the unexpected sound of Mori's voice, Haruhi looked at the fragile petal then back at Mori.

'I'm sorry Mori-senpai,' she said after a pause, 'I don't know what you're talking about,' then she walked away.

Mori twirled the petal between his fingers, watching the same person everyone else was. Haruhi may have sounded convincing but unfortunately for her it was the pause that gave her away. If only they had any idea how everything linked together.

_**Going back a few minutes**_

_Haruhi grabbed the spare shirt and vest she always kept then leant against the wall of the changing room, almost crouching._

_She hated it._

_She hated hiding things from her friends._

_She hated The Authority for having control._

_She hated _him _for mentioning her mother._

_She hated herself for him being right._

_But now wasn't the time, she couldn't let her negative emotions get the better of her especially after her slip up with Tetsuya. She pushed down all of the feelings of hate, guilt and shame and forced on a perfect host smile. She looked at herself in the mirror then turned away, feeling the hate boil up again. _

_She punched the wall next to her then looked at the fist-shaped dent she had created. _Thank god it's hidden by the curtain_, she thought before fixing her smile, her shirt and walking out hoping there would be no more questions so she wouldn't have to ignore them._

_Mori was holding a petal, one of _her _petals, her entire body itched for it back but she had to pretend, _here goes another lie_._

~.~.~.~

'Haruhi-kun, you look pale, would you like some more tea?' one girl, a regular of Haruhi's called Hina Dojishi, peered anxiously at her. She pressed a warm tea cup into Haruhi's hands.

'Oh my,' the petite girl sat next to her said in a hushed tone, 'I do hope you're not getting sick. You don't feel dizzy, do you?'

'No no,' Haruhi smiled reassuringly, 'I'm fine ladies, a little tired maybe but talking to you makes me feel relaxed. I feel better already.'

There were simultaneous sighs and quiet squeals and Haruhi smiled sweetly again, titling her head to one side. Of course, Haruhi was lying. She was worried and had the feeling that something was watching her, like the shadow in the corner of your eye you can never quite catch. When she titled her head she listened for any suspicious noises but heard nothing but an almost silent rumbling in the distance.

She turned her head to talk to the girl seated on the chair beside her, sneaking a look out of the window behind the girl's head. The only sight she was met with was a darkening sky, within forty-five minutes the light white clouds seemed to have formed one dark heaving mass.

'It looks like rain,' Hina observed, following Haruhi's gaze, 'the car better be parked near to the entrance. I don't want my hair getting wet.'

'Mine was only styled yesterday evening,' another girl moaned in distress.

Haruhi pulled her eyes away from the clouds. Tetsuya seemed to have been right but Haruhi felt he had a deeper meaning than weather, she _knew _he meant more than weather. It was the true reason she was terrified of thunderstorms, the same as her mother had been. He may have meant their last meeting as a taunt but it had been nothing less than an indicator to Haruhi that something was happening. She took one last look at the clouds, there were no bright lights or noises yet but still fear surged through her veins, she tried desperately to fight it down.

Tetsuya hadn't done this, he _knew _what was happening but he hadn't caused it. That meant two things.

'They've found me,' Haruhi muttered, her eyes were widening by the moment, too large for her face.

'I'm sorry?' the girls were giving her a curious look.

Haruhi turned to them, she smiled but there was a haunted look to her expression, 'would you like some new tea? We had some in yesterday.'

The girls all nodded though Hina's eyes were still curious. Haruhi tried to smile once more then rose from her seat and walked calmly to the kitchen. She chose tea boxes with shaky hands, placing them on a tray with a new tea set.

_They've found me, they've found me. Mother, what do I do? _

She felt the presence in the corner of her eye but when she turned it was just Kyouya. No, it was still there, in the corner of her eye, a slight pressure at the back of her mind.

'Haruhi, your hands are shaking, if you're not careful you're going to drop that tea set,' Kyouya took a step forward, trying to find the cause for the terror that seemed to be emanating from Haruhi's body, 'that would be another ¥45 000 on your debt.'

Haruhi snapped out of her trance and finally looked at him, not through him.

'Yes... yes...' she looked at the tea set with a frown, imagining a box and placing the fear inside it. Negative emotions were _not _allowed.

_She's alive, she's found me._

'Is it the thunderstorm?' Kyouya glanced out of the window at the almost purple-grey clouds.

Haruhi half nodded, 'it doesn't matter,' she lied, 'I need to hurry, the ladies are waiting for their tea,' she tried to walk past Kyouya but he placed a firm and on her shoulder, taking the tray with his other hand.

'Go home Haruhi,'

'But-,'

'Go home, you are evidently hiding something and I expect an explanation soon but for now _go home_,' he didn't add that she look about ready to curl up in a corner, he just watched her gather her things and hurry from the room before going to explain Haruhi's absence to her customers.

'Ne, Kyo-chan,' Huni called as he went past, heading for his laptop in the corner, 'did Haru-chan go home?'

Kyouya nodded, Huni looked thoughtful and Mori started to twist the petal between his fingers but remained expressionless.

'Is Haruhi-kun sick?' one of Huni and Mori's regular clients, piped up, overhearing the short conversation.

'No, he's quite alright but he suffers astraphobia so it would be easier for him to be home before the storm starts,' Kyouya explained.

'Oh how _cute_!' exclaimed a first year, 'may I request him for Friday? I do hope he is ok though,'

'Of course Takimoto-san and we will also let Haruhi know you were concerned. We are going to visit him tonight as his father is working.'

'That is sweet of you Kyouya-kun, you don't want him to be alone, right?' a customer cooed. Kyouya nodded, exchanged looks with Huni and Mori, nodded once more and left, he made sure that Tamaki and the twins knew his plans. He would usually prefer to keep them out of things like this but it seemed a serious matter so he trusted them to behave for once.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi waited until she was out of the school ground to start running, she stumbled a few times and twisted her ankle but kept going. Her heartbeat was getting faster and when the distant sound of thunder rumbled she focused on the pain in her ankle to stop fear from taking over. The rain was starting to soak through her shirt and she wished she hadn't destroyed her blazer.

By the time she opened the door with shaky hands she was soaked through and freezing, she stumbled into her bedroom, removing her shirt so she was only wearing a vest. She pulled the blanket off of her bed and hid in the corner, fear finally caught up with her and the adrenaline rush sent a now familiar sensation down her neck and over her shoulder blades, a moment later she heard the whoosh of wings and she curled herself inside them, inhaling the subtle scent of lilies.

**Weird, ne? I hope I didn't confuse you too much... hopefully whatever confusion there is will be explained in the next chapter(s), that is, if you want me to keep writing. If you **_**do **_**want me to continue this story then I promise that next chapter the hosts will uncover the truth because I'm not going to stretch it out and have five chapters of 'ZOmG Haruhi is haiding sumthing' and 'ARGH! I wish I cud tell them!' because that would get boring and resemble stories that I will not mention... with certain sparkly vampires (geez, I wonder if that gave it away *heavy sarcasm*)**

**PS: I am going to try and get every chapter at least 2000 words, preferably longer but it depends on how much spare time I have because I have language exams almost as soon as I get back to school in September. :( I'm scared...**


	3. Sad Notice Apology

**A sad, sad notice**

**Hello, I'm sorry that all updates have been delayed and I am sad I even had to write this. Believe me, the ideas are all there but unfortunately the time isn't... and occasionally the internet disappears when I need it most. My summer was eventful and mostly not full of good things and the plot bunny struck me when things got a tad chaotic although sometimes pure laziness was involved I have to admit... and school started again. I've got three exams in the first month of school then I'm starting an extra course so will have even less time. **

**I have decided to start a rota for updating; I will try and get two stories done a week though it may be one.**

**I apologise again and hope that soon updates will start up again, in the meantime please share your ideas or criticism. Thank you for being so patient!**

**Order of what I will update in my spare time**

**Weaknesses (1/2 written)**

**Fast as a Heartbeat (have decided I will be rounding it off to a close soon)**

**Tenshi (Ideas are exploding out of my head)**

**The City Is at War (Will possibly meet another host or two... if I let them live)**

**Back to the beginning.**

**I will be updating Ouran a Day as I go along, I have a request to fulfil and I intend to do it!**

**I miss writing fics and hope to get back to it asap ;_;**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**For Weaknesses readers out there, there is now a poll for the pairing – please don't choose based on your favourite but who you think works most. Kyo (not Kyouya) x Haru counts... if anybody actually likes him. I don't and I created him :| oops. **


	4. The Other Haruhi

**Ok, I had this and another fic chapter almost finished... and then the internet stopped working. And my dad is way. And I don't like the new router; I was about ready to kill it. I need Google translate for my homework damn it! I fail at Spanish -.-; **

**By the way, was considering a pairing for the fic, would anyone be opposed to KyoHaru? Others pairings are still in consideration though!**

**Anyway I have finally got a second chapter up and am hoping to get them up more frequently, I'm sorry if it's been so long everyone's forgotten the story *cries* Here's the end of the last chapter to try and jog some memories.**

**PS: If anybody out there likes Soul Eater there is an awesome Ouran fic (not crossover) called ****Seishin Ripazu that you should check out by Spycier and Aro the Evil Demon, I recommend it!**

'_Of course Takimoto-san and we will also let Haruhi know you were concerned. We are going to visit him tonight as his father is working.'_

'_That is sweet of you Kyouya-kun, you don't want him to be alone, right?' a customer cooed. Kyouya nodded, exchanged looks with Huni and Mori, nodded once more and left, he made sure that Tamaki and the twins knew his plans. He would usually prefer to keep them out of things like this but it seemed a serious matter so he trusted them to behave for once._

_~.~.~.~_

_Haruhi waited until she was out of the school ground to start running, she stumbled a few times and twisted her ankle but kept going. Her heartbeat was getting faster and when the distant sound of thunder rumbled she focused on the pain in her ankle to stop fear from taking over. The rain was starting to soak through her shirt and she wished she hadn't destroyed her blazer._

_By the time she opened the door with shaky hands she was soaked through and freezing, she stumbled into her bedroom, removing her shirt so she was only wearing a vest. She pulled the blanket off of her bed and hid in the corner, fear finally caught up with her and the adrenaline rush sent a now familiar sensation down her neck and over her shoulder blades, a moment later she heard the whoosh of wings and she curled herself inside them, inhaling the subtle scent of lilies. _

~.~.~.~

The customers had barely left the room when the hosts overtook them and piled into a waiting Aston Martin, the driver tried not to look startled as his young master all but threw himself in the car and his friends all followed.

'Ootori-sama, do you have something planned?' he asked hesitantly, eyes the twins who were shaking their heads like dogs, beads of water flying everywhere.

'Yes, we are visiting a friend, please put this address in the navigation system,' he handed the man a sheet of paper then turned to the twins, 'will you stop soaking everyone,' he hissed through his teeth. The twins stopped shaking their heads and fell silent before giggling behind their hands. Kyouya felt his pulse rising and his headache getting worse, maybe it would have been better if he hadn't told the fools of their plans. He looked around the seats at everybody, after the twins had calmed down everyone seemed strangely subdued.

Huni looked out of the window and the steadily worsening rain, Tamaki was doing the same but out of the opposite window with a thoughtful look on his face. The twins muttered quietly to each other and Mori seemed to be doing the same as Kyouya, just watching, thinking.

'Haru-chan!' Huni piped up, pressing his face to the glass. Everyone piled around the window to look at the figure blurred by rain, she was walking in the direction their car was going, almost at the same speed due to the slow traffic.

'How can you tell that's Haruhi,' Hikaru asked quizzically, squinting at the person.

'Only Haru-chan has those eyes,' Huni said cheerily, it was true the figure had turned to face them, Haruhi wide eyes staring at them from beneath a hooded coat.

'Stop the car,' Kyouya called to the driver, there was a flash of lightning and when spots stopped dancing in his eyes he looked straight into the brown eyes and she smiled at him in a way that was almost eerie, the car slowed to a halt and Huni and Hikaru, the two nearest the door stepped out as there was another flash of lightning.

The street was empty.

'Where'd she go?' Kaoru stepped out next to his brother, Tamaki following behind. Hikaru shrugged, searching the rainy blanket that was covering everything. Wherever she was they weren't going to find her in this weather.

'Get back in the car,' Kyouya instructed and the sodden teens slipped back into the seats, carrying the scent of rain with them, 'we'll just have to hope she makes it home, we'll see when we get there,' Tamaki shuffled agitatedly in his seat, not happy with the suggestion but knew better than to say anything, Mori sat unmoving in his seat, still holding that one petal between his finger and thumb. Kyouya looked from the petal to the university student's face and wondered just what was going on in his head, he seemed to understand the situation better than any of them.

'_She looked at me straight in the eyes,' _Kyouya's eyes slid over to the window again, looking at the dismal weather, _the windows are tinted though,' _his eyes moved to the ceiling, his headache seemed to worsen with each unanswered question being added to his mind. When the car stopped he stepped out of the car onto the pavement under the cover of an umbrella held by Mori.

'Would you like me to wait Ootori-sama,' the driver fidgeted and looked around the area in confusion, not understanding what his master was doing in this area.

'No, I'll call for another driver if it is necessary. You are dismissed,' he turned and led the others up the stairs to Haruhi's front door. He knew she wasn't heartless enough to send them away in the rain if they had nowhere to go.

'Do you think Haruhi's ok,' Tamaki hopped restlessly from foot to foot, soaking the bottom of his trousers in the process, 'the thunderstorms right above us,' as he said that a flash of light made them jump, followed closely but a deep rumble.

They all expected him to know the answer and it was frustrating him, he held his hand out to ring the doorbell.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi lifted her head quickly from her cocoon, what was that noise? There was the sound of rain beating down on the roof but there was something else, a scratching noise? The doorbell rang shrill, Haruhi flinched and stumbled up knocking things off a shelf as she stood, and lightning flooded the room again. Haruhi's teeth chattered and she stood wondering what to do as the doorbell rang again.

'Have they found me?' she spoke but she couldn't hear her own words, had she even spoken?

'Haruhi? Open the door!' she was almost relieved to hear Hikaru's voice but she knew she couldn't open the door, she also knew that the host club were persistent and would most likely find and almost legal way to break in.

She turned to the window and heaved it open, clambering out and using her wings to vault onto the roof, lying flat on the roof she listened intently, her teeth chattering even more violently as her body started to shiver. She shuffled to the front of the building and looked down to see the entire host club assembled at her front door under an umbrella too small for all of them to stand under, she heard a jangle of key and they disappeared into her home.

'What a pathetic pair of wings you have, I doubt you can fly properly with those things,' a foreign tongue met Haruhi's ears and she froze, too scared to turn around, acid burned in her throat as all consuming fear fell over her in waves.

'Out in the thunderstorm probably isn't the safest place you know,' the terribly familiar voice continued. Hands grabbed her by the back of her soaking vest and forced her to turn around and come face to face with a duplicate of herself, larger wings almost blocking out the sky in her field of vision, 'your poor friend are _so _worried, they are stupid though, they thought I was you,' she laughed, 'we'll I guess I am.'

Swallowing the bile rising in her throat Haruhi held her chin up hoping the tears pouring down her cheeks were masked by the rain, 'you're going to kill me, aren't you?' her voice spoke in the same language, it came out quietly but she was surprised it come out at all. Her duplicate snickered from underneath her hood then laughed, her face twisting into an angry sneer.

'Kill you? What else would I be doing here? I didn't come for a nice little chat,' she fought to keep her voice on a level that could be masked by the rain, he hands moved from Haruhi's clothes to her throat.

Haruhi sagged slightly in the other's arms, 'get it over with then.'

'But that wouldn't be any fun,' she purred then her mood changed again and she hissed, 'I've waited years for The Authority to trust me enough to come and find you, I plan to make this as long and painful as possible.'

Haruhi frowned and sucked in a painful breath, 'why would you do that, it would hurt you too.'

The other laughed, 'there's more than one way to cause pain, nice to meet you, me, now if you excuse me I'm going to go collect my hostages.'

Haruhi's breath hitched and her eyes widened when she realised what she meant, 'no, don't you dare bring them into this, they're only human,' she had barely finished her sentence when she realised it was futile, maybe even only antagonising her duplicate further. But she knew this person and what she was capable of, there was no way in hell she was getting near Haruhi's friends or family.

With some effort she swung in her captors grasp and kicked her in the stomach, slipping past her to try and drop down into the open window, the other Haruhi swung around and grasped her neck with her hands, nails clawing at Haruhi's skin, she choked and scrabbled helplessly before heaving her weight over the side of the roof, bringing her duplicate with her.

'What do you think you are doing,' she hissed while clambering up, leaning on the rail that separated the small balcony outside of Haruhi's apartment and a drop to the floor bellow, Haruhi didn't reply, she pushed herself to her knees then slowly to her feet, the blow to the stomach she had given to her duplicate had just hit her, causing a strong throb that made the urge to be sick heighten again.

She heard people moving around in her apartment, looking for her no doubt, she half expected them to come running to where they had landed but the rain had masked the noise.

Without any warning the other Haruhi lunged at her and pushed her through the open window of Haruhi's bedroom, she grazed her wings painfully against the windowsill, petals tearing off and scattering, they landed with a heavy thud, hands closing around her throat yet again. Haruhi grabbed the arms that were chocking her and clenched her fists hard, trying to push them away.

'Stop struggling or I'll hurt your precious friends,' the other Haruhi spat. Haruhi stopped fighting, maybe she's provoked her double enough that she would kill her there and then, and everything would be a lot simpler.

The angry face that had been hovering above hers disappeared, her body flying to one side as a small person kicked the other Haruhi in the head. Haruhi lay on the ground, not really understanding what was going on until Huni tugged her into a sitting position.

Haruhi tried not to be amused as she watched Tamaki beat her duplicate in the head with a lamp, stunning her.

'Stop it!' she shouted, speaking in Japanese.

'But, Haruhi,' Tamaki turned to look at her in confusion, Mori appeared in the doorway, completely sodden and the twins closely followed.

'She said stop,' the other Haruhi said with a smile as wiped blood from her head and stood up shakily, she was speaking in fluent Japanese as well, not even a hint of an accent, 'you should listen to her like a good little boy.'

'Who the hell are you?' Kyouya spoke up, his mobile in his hand. Haruhi didn't know where he had come from; she was too overwhelmed by everything going on.

'Me?' the other Haruhi blinked innocently, 'I am Haruhi, don't you recognise me, I'm sitting over there,' she pointed to Haruhi.

'I don't understand,' Hikaru muttered, speaking what everyone was thinking.

The other Haruhi laughed, 'of course you don't, you're human. You can call me Yui then, so you don't get confused,'

There was still silence, Yui sighed, indifferently wiping more blood from one side of her face. Haruhi yelped as the side of head exploded in pain, blood dripping onto the floor. Huni's hand on her shoulder gripped tighter.

'Still don't understand I see,' something beeped on her wrist and she clicked her tongue in annoyance, she walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of Huni's grip into hers, placing their heads side by side she smirked. Their wounds were identical, Haruhi looked at the faces of the host club with fear in her eyes, 'I am Haruhi and she is me, hurt me, you hurt her,' there was still silence.

She dropped Haruhi and Mori came forward and stopped her fall.

'If you excuse me, the idiots who say they're my masters are here, see you soon,' she waved casually and stepped up onto the windowsill, then she turned to Haruhi, changing language, 'you won't be so lucky next time, how would you like to see the walls painted with their blood?'

Haruhi sucked in a breath and then Yui was gone, leaving a heavy silence.

Tamaki sat down on the floor heavily; looking at the lamp in his hand, then at Haruhi's still bleeding head. Nobody else moved for what seemed like an eternity until Hikaru grew restless and whispered, 'what the hell is going on?'

'I'm guessing you won't settle with 'it would be safer if you didn't know',' Haruhi said, her teeth chattering as her adrenaline rush caused by fear and instinct started to subside, at least it meant the wings would disappear soon.

'No, we won't,' Kyouya muttered, it was difficult to make out what emotion was behind them.

'Thought so,' Haruhi gave a faint, humourless smile then passed out.

~.~.~.~

Hikaru thought it was strange that they didn't notice Haruhi had two wings poking out of her back until they had disappeared, and it wasn't until the creepy not-Haruhi had left that hell really seemed to break loose. Kyouya was arguing with Huni about whether they should call an ambulance, Tamaki was wailing about murdering his daughter, Mori was moving Haruhi gently onto her bed and Kaoru was closing the window.

Hikaru stood in the doorway as he had for the last five minutes wondering what to do with himself, what the hell was happening and what the hell had Tamaki drugged them with.

'Am I high?' he muttered to himself, his brain didn't feel right but he didn't know if that was shock or drugs.

'Hm?' Kaoru turned.

'Wings,' Hikaru muttered.

'Yeah,' Kaoru frowned.

'Are we high?'

Kaoru would have laughed in another situation, 'I don't think so, this is all so weird though, do you think that girl was Haruhi's twin or something? The stuff she was saying was too...'

'Off the wall crazy?'

'Yeah,'

'It sounds crazy but Haru-chan is hurt, that's all that matters,' Huni said, shooting a glare at Kyouya who didn't even look at him.

'If we bring Haruhi to a hospital saying she got beaten in the head with a lamp by _herself, _not only will we be considered crazy but Tamaki's handprints are on the lamp so whether we lie or tell the truth it doesn't change the fact we won't like the outcome.'

Huni huffed and sat at the bottom of Haruhi's bed; Mori was putting blankets around her and trying to mop up the blood.

'Bleeding's stopped,' he informed them.

'I hurt Haruhi,' Tamaki muttered from the corner of the room, snivelling.

'After all that's happened in the last two hours all you can think about is that?' Hikaru shouted.

'Look what I did though!' Tamaki yelled back.

'Shut up,' Haruhi ordered from the bed causing everyone to jump, 'you didn't know it would hurt me, stop blaming yourself,' she muttered then swung her legs over the bed, stumbling but righting herself before Mori could help her.

'Rest,' Mori insisted.

'I need to call my dad first, I'll sit down after,' she left the room; the hosts stayed where they were as they listened to her dial the buttons.

'Hi, yes, I'm fine dad, no you didn't forget anything,' there was a pause, 'do you remember that promise you made? Yes, _that _promise,' there was another pause and a weaker voice continued, 'please, dad, you promised. You still have the bag stored at work don't you? You didn't spend the money? Good, go before I come and make you... Love you too,' the phone slammed down and almost a minute later Haruhi appeared into the doorway again, he face completely blank, her eyes were red rimmed though, eyelashes stuck together with drying tears.

'I will explain everything I know to you, I'm not going to ask you to believe me but I am going to ask you to do the same thing I've just asked my father,' nobody said anything, 'does anyone want tea while I talk?'

**Next chapter will most likely be purely conversations. Sorry for any mistakes, my cat was attempt to sit on my face while I wrote this -.-**


End file.
